1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to loudspeakers and particularly to ribbon loudspeakers of the type having a vibratable diaphragm for the production of sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Loudspeakers having diaphragms having electric current conductors thereon and being disposed between magnet poles for movement therebetween as a varying electric current is passed through the conductor are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,801. This patent, however, teaches a relatively wide diaphragm and the use of baffles. I have found that such a relatively wide diaphragm and baffles reduce the efficiency of a ribbon loudspeaker. The ribbon loudspeaker of the present invention utilizes more surface area of conducting material on the diaphragm so that a higher output may be reached at lower frequencies without distortion. Thus, the present invention contemplates a fixed area diaphragm and no baffles interacting with the moving diaphragm during operation of the loudspeaker.